


A Darker Route of Grief

by Yenneffer



Series: crack-van'd [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Community: crack_van, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Exile, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Grief, Jedi, Tatooine, darker Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darker image of Obi-wan during his exile on Tatooine. Love is the answer to all questions, and the roots of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Route of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> I must say I am quite proud of this little fic. 
> 
> Recced by pronker here: [http://crack-van.livejournal.com/5072447.html]()
> 
> Thank you very much.

He is a man who successfully defeated two Sith Lords. A man, because he no longer can safely call himself a Jedi. A man, because a Jedi he was doesn’t think of that battle as a success in any way.

A man knows that dark has triumphed. A man knows- now as he did sixteen years ago, when he simply knew, even though it might have been jealousy speaking then, and a Jedi is never jealous- that dark was, existed, ever lying dormant like a patient serpent of desires and lies.

In a child.

A man allowed himself to know him, to love him, to understand and protect him. He wrapped himself over the boy like a protective cocoon, ever weary of the danger from the outside.

A man forgot about the danger growing on the inside, feeding itself on the sodden grounds of fears. It grew potent, and the cocoon burst, speared by the light of his own saber.

A Jedi you were wanted once to live his days in peace in a hut, as a hermit, able to meditate with no disturbances. But it is a man who got the silence, a man who watches from afar as the child who has grown and died now kills in turn, freeing the serpent from the confines of the scorched spirit, and he knows that now the serpent is not there, nothing is.

It is a man who is powerless against the will of the Force and who quite cannot accept it.

A Jedi killed himself with emotions that were not, with good reason, meant for him. The intensity from the inside of the cocoon seeped into the protective wrapping, staining it with love too powerful to contain, too violent to understand and too hurting to soothe.

The serpent chased all that was good from the child, leaving the cocoon with a barren remnants of that which was loved once and which was all that remained of the object it loved.

And the love, curiously enough, stayed.

This man is a father who once was a Jedi. 

A Jedi doesn’t think of that battle as a success because the chance of one for redemption was lost. A man can, because he survived.

Now he wants to see the two remaining Sith destroyed, both the murderer and the murdered.

A Jedi would not have said that; revenge, just like love, was not made for him.

But he is a man who had to learn how to grieve again, this time alone. And he no longer can safely call himself a Jedi, even on a distant land like Tatooine.

(the Jedi knew when he met the child

and grew to know him

that the serpent was born from love

and the seeds were sprout)


End file.
